cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kathy Bates
Kathy Bates (1948 -) Muertes en el cine *''Misery (1990)'' [Annie Wilkes]: Bashed in the face with a pig statue (having been hit with a typewriter) during a fight with James Caan (after she shoots him). *''Primary Colours (1998)'' [Libby Holden]: Commits suicide (offscreen) by shooting herself in the head while sitting in her truck; his body is shown later when Adrian Lester arrives and sees the police investigating. *''American Outlaws'' (2001) Ma James'' : Mortally wounded in an explosion when Terry O'Quinn's thugs bomb her house; She leaves the building in flames and dies in the arms of her children (Colin Farrell and Gabriel Macht).' '' ''' *''The Bridge of San Luis Rey (2004)'' [The Maruesa] Falls to her death when the bridge collapses. Muertes en la televisión *''The Stand ''[[The Stand (1994 TV miniseries)|'(1994)']]' '[Rae Flowers]: Shot to dead (offscreen) by soldiers in her radio studio, while she trying to spread the news about the plague. We only hear the shot on the radio while Kelly Ringwaldy and Ken Jenkins listen to the broadcast. *''Two and a Half Men: Why We Gave Up Women'' (2012) [Charlie Harper]: Appears as the ghost of Charlie Sheen, manifesting in female form as punishment for his womanizing; she appears to Jon Cryer and Angus T. Jones throughout the episode. * American Horror Story: Coven: Go To Hell'' (2014)' [Delphine LaLaurie]: Stabbed to death by Gabourey Sidibe, after Lance Reddick lifts her and Angela Bassett's mutual immortality; she is later seen in her own personal hell. * '''American Horror Story: Freak Show: Blood Bath (2014) [Ethel Darling]: Killed when Jessica Lange throws a knife through her eye socket, following a standoff in which Kathy tries to kill Jessica. Denis O'Hare and Jessica then stage her death as a suicide by tying a chain around her neck and around a tree while her car is set in drive, causing it to decapitate her corpse. * American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 4'' (2016)' [''Agnes Mary Winstead (as Tomasyn White/The Butcher - Reenactment)]: Throat slit by Lady Gaga as part of a blood sacrifice. (She appears throughout the season as a vengeful spirit.) * American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 7 (2016) [Agnes Mary Winstead]: Hacked vertically through her head with a meat cleaver by Susan Berger as Lily Rabe and Cuba Gooding Jr. look on in horror. * American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Traitor (2018) [Miriam Mead (Human)]: Burned alive at the stake (along with Jon Jon Briones and BD Wong) under the orders of Sarah Paulson due to Kathy killing Cheyenne Jackson (She appears in episodes 1-4 and all episodes following Traitor as a robot version of Miriam Mead.) The human Kathy's death is undone in "Apocalypse Then" when Billie Lourd travels back in time and kills Cody Fern in the past so that the apocalypse doesn't happen. *American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Apocalypse Then'' (2018) '[''Miriam Mead]: Made to pieces when Sarah Paulson casts a spell on Kathy and short-circuits her. Conexiones notables Ex Sra. Tony Campisi Galería Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 5.12.35 PM.png Kathybates.jpg|Kathy Bates in Primary Colors kathybates.jpeg|Kathy Bates' death in American Horror Story Coven: Go to Hell kathybates1.jpeg|Kathy Bates death in American Horror Story Freakshow: Blood Bath kathybates2.jpeg|Kathy Bates' death in American Horror Story Roanoke: Chapter 7 kathybates3.jpeg|Kathy Bates' death in American Horror Story Roanoake Chapter 4 S8Death.gif|Kathy Bates' death in American Horror Story Apocalypse: Traitor Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Bates, Kathy Bates, Kathy Bates, Kathy Bates, Kathy Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a Six Feet Under series Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Fantasy Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Les Mayfield Movies Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Comedic death scenes Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:National Board of Review Award Winners